I Believe In Miracles
by Agent Poptart
Summary: Avery and Alle are cousins at Hogwarts. They wind up meeting Harry Potter at Diagon Alley and that starts a whole change of events. With Avery being a second year Hufflepuff always being picked on by those Weasley twins and Alle being a fourth year Ravenclaw trying to help out her cousin, who knows what could happen? Co-written with Pali99. T for language and our paranoia. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Agent Poptart here! So, although this is posted on my account, I am actually co-writing this with pali99! Yeah, she's coming out of her year long hiatus and is writing this story with me! Now, halfway through, Pali took over so if you notice any differences in our writing, it's because she took over writing from there. From here on out, my author's notes will be bolded while hers will be italicized. Oh and we named the story this because we couldn't think of anything else and we watched a funny video of our boyband joking around and singing this (so many ands in the sentence).**

_Holo there. This is Pali99. I have an aversion to exclamation marks so don't expect many of those from me. I'm excited about this. You'll notice the difference in writing styles, forgive us please. If the fact that later we switch between present and past tense annoys you please let us know and we'll work it out. I just have issues with the present. So please do enjoy our brain child. Have fun._

**_Uh hey so I guess this is from both of us (although me, as in Agent Poptart, is writing this particular A/N). We were discussing the future plot and character development earlier this week and we decided to make Alle in fourth year, not third year like she was originally. So we quickly rewrote a few parts in the first two chapters so if you notice the differences, that's why. Anyway, as you_ _were._**

* * *

Harry Potter looks around in awe at Diagon Alley. Many witches and wizards are milling around by the shops. A few younger people run around, laughing in a carefree way. His eye catches something floating through the air. Two things actually. A pair of paper birds soars around above his head, wings fluttering, and he lets out a breath of surprise.

"Stop it Avery! That's cheating!" A female voice calls.

"No it isn't Alle! You never said tickling was against the rules."

Harry turns to see two girls, about a year or two older than him, scuffling. One, with tan skin, green eyes, and brown hair, is tickling the other brunette pale girl with matching green eyes. Finally the victimized girl slaps the other and they turn their attention to the birds, which were starting to drift towards the ground. They point their wands up and the birds follow their movements. A small smile creeps onto Harry's face. He's paying so much attention to the paper birds, he doesn't notice one girl barreling towards him until it is too late. They both fall to the ground, Harry's glasses being crushed beneath them. The girl immediately leaps up and helps Harry to his feet.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! Oh dear, your glasses are broken." The tanner brunette apologizes before ruefully picking up his glasses.

"Oh I suppose they are."

"No worries! I'll fix them up real quick!" She takes out her wand before pointing it at the pair of glasses. "_Reparo._"

Harry blinks in surprise as he takes back his glasses the girl is offering to him. She offers him a friendly smile and extends her hand out to him. He warily takes it, subtly looking around for Hagrid and feeling relief when he notices him approaching them.

"I believe I should introduce myself. After all, you're probably wondering who ran into you. The name's Lemaire. Avery Lemaire."

"H-Harry Potter."

This time it's Avery's turn for her eyes to widen. Then her jaw drops and she's at a loss for words. The other girl with her runs up and chuckles quietly.

"You've dropped something."

"What?" Avery asks in confusion.

"Your jaw."

"Shut up. Don't mind my cousin Alle here, she's a snark. She thinks just because she's a fancy fourth year Ravenclaw, she knows better than anyone else. But I'm telling you, Hufflepuff is where it's at. Alle, meet my new friend Harry Potter."

Alle raises a single brow at the boy with a nod, her face near expressionless. At this time Hagrid makes an appearance.

"Oh! I see ya met Av'ry and Alle! Two good girls they are."

Avery blushes a light scarlet hue at the compliment, Alle's emotion remaining indifferent.

"Hello, Hagrid. You're here with Mr. Potter I assume," the girl notes, a smile yet to appear upon her face. Harry looks in confusion, wondering what had become of the laughing girl he had seen just mere minutes ago.

"Ah yes, 'Arry an' I were just 'bout to head over to Ollivander's and then I thought I would pick up some treats for Fang," the half giant smiles, his expression joyous as usual.

"We could take him," Avery cuts in to the conversation, "Harry. I'm sure we could take him over to Ollivander's." Alle gives the girl a disapproving look but out of politeness adds on.

"That way you could go ahead with your errands." The man looks between the two girls and Harry then gives a thankful nod.

"Well if it's a'right with you 'arry I think that sounds great." When he looks to the boy for approval he finds him nodding, not sure if he has the option to reject. The half giant walks in the other direction and the boy turns toward the girls.

"Well, shall we?" Alle asked impatiently, starting towards the wand shop. Harry, at first unsure, decides to look to the second girl for confirmation, assurance that it was safe. Avery nods and smiles warmly, dropping a simple, "She doesn't bite."

* * *

**So, what did ya think? So yeah, halfway through it changed, in case you you were wondering. So now we'll be switching off writing the chapters. Since I came up with Avery, and she is my roleplaying character on Pottermore, I will be writing those (in present because past tense annoys me when I write it). Pali created Alle, also her roleplaying character on Pottermore, and will be writing the next one (in past tense the nitwit). We are friends in real life (wait what?) and decided to make these two, coordinating everything, and we wanted to make this fanfic together. So please bear with us, we will probably take awhile to update because Pali isn't good at always finishing stuff on time and we'll probably argue on how to do this chapter or that chapter. Anyways, review and stick with us! Pali is busy writing the next chapter at the moment so she won't be doing an author note at the moment. She sends her warm regards and don't hate on the muggle-borns. You'll find out next chapter why... oh a little teaser there... WHAT? Oh yeah we're just that cool. Bye and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agent Poptart here! We rewrote this chapter, as explained in the previous chapter, and unfortunately pali99 isn't present with me at the moment as I'm writing this. So I'm afraid this chapter won't have any Author's Notes from her. Neither will the next two chapters, unless she decides to add them tomorrow when we get together to work on this (and baby proofing my room since my nephew will be taking over it for a whole month. We will also be working on a little dance for the wedding reception for my brother and new sister-in-law. Very busy we are. Very busy indeed). Oh we still kept the mistake at the end just to see if any of you can catch it (we take sick amusement in other people's grammar difficulties. Hey, we're Grammar Nazis, what do you expect?). Anyway, as you were. Enjoy the rewritten chapter!**

* * *

Alle glanced out of the window at the countryside rolling by. You'd think after four full years of going to a school of magic, she'd have adjusted by now to the feeling of knowing that she can do more, but she hadn't. There was just something about waking up in the morning being able to do the extraordinary that was still unfamiliar to her. It's not like the fact that her parents barely know what magic is helps that. They're scared. They don't want to have to face the reality that their daughter just isn't normal. It's those times that make her hate being a muggle born. It's not when people call her a mudblood, she was used to that. They were scared of her and that was the worst feeling in the world.

"Oh and I'm so excited about the feast this year. It'll be nice not to be the one wearing the sorting hat, but don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine." Avery had refused to let her sit elsewhere. She loved her cousin of course, but on occasion the girl could be too much. She had invited a couple of first years to come sit with them. The poor dears were most likely regretting accepting the offer. Two other students had joined them as well. A Slytherin boy she knew well as just another self centered arrogant jerk, well she hadn't really spoken to him much but judging by the girl attached to his side he was.

She turned back to her book, eager to finish in time to be ahead to the point where Snape would have no choice but to give her extra work. You would think that the professor would be more than happy to give a student extra work to do and he was generally when it came to all students excluding Alle. He hated her. _Hated_. Whenever she would raise her hand to answer a question or even ask a question he would frown, sometimes ignoring her, and then there was the whole thing with the Weasley. He was a disappointment, and the reason she would never be head girl. Maybe he would come around eventually, probably not though.

"Don't you think, Alle?" Her gaze didn't turn from her book but she nodded along with whatever point her cousin was attempting to make. It was probably something else about the food or Hufflepuff, that was usually it. She had bigger plans for this year than to just eat and socialize. She was going to train to become great. If only there was a professor who cared enough to help.

"Ah hello, Jonsie. Still have your nose in a book I see." She didn't have to look up to recognize the voice as that of the one and only George Weasley. Her blood simmered beneath the surface but once again she didn't stir.

"Bug off, Weasel. I see you don't knock?" She itched to look up but ignored the urge, gazing at the words that no longer held a meaning on the pages in her lap. She pulled the book up slightly, obscuring her view of the compartment door where she knew the nuisance now stood. The air was silent, nothing but the obnoxious rattling of the train's structure traveling beneath them. She was surprised the Slytherin boy hadn't cut in yet, but he probably knew better than to get in the middle of this.

Alle went back to an attempt at concentrating at the words in front of her, trying to ignore the boy now pushing his way into the compartment.

"Never for the people I like," he spoke once again, a smirk on his face as he sat next to her. How she rued the fact that Avery insisted on sitting across from her, something about being able to talk to her. He was unmistakably larger than she was, her size paling in comparison to his. Yet there was more that distinguished the two. One sat with a smile, a warm expression that never faded while the other refused to show such joy. One had fiery red hair, the other a dark brown. But there were also the similarities, both sat with an arrogance that would confuse an onlooker as to which was in charge.

The boy grabbed the book from the girl's hand in a way that couldn't be considered snatching out of the gentle nature. You could tell he didn't want to be aggressive, just annoying.

"Can I help you, Weasel?" She snapped, her frustration now apparent.

"Not really but thanks for the offer, Jonsie. Is this why Snapeypoo made you tutor me? Geeze you must really have no life." He smiled, flipping through the pages with no care. He knew that the action irritated her. He had learned early on the first time she tutored him for potions. He enjoyed starting out the year by flipping through his book and feeling how the crisp, new pages felt as they flew through the air. The girl had wrinkled her nose in disgust. Now she made the same face. She hated when people acted like every work on the page didn't have a meaning. It was a disgrace to the book itself.

He slammed the book shut, waving it in front of her face. "Why do you read this junk?"

She blew out a puff of hot air, whacking the boy on the side of his head. He grabbed hold of her wrist with his free hand, pulling the book out of her reach as he feigned pain.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." She struggled to free her wrist but his grip tightened. He wouldn't hurt her, but he enjoyed watching her struggle. There was no way she could overpower him.

"Let go. Now." She looked him in the eye sternly, having had enough of his childish game. Her look was enough to paralyze him, giving her the change to yank her wrist free and turn toward the window.

Across from the spectacle Avery moved quickly to grab her cousin's book, only to attract the attention of the now frustrated Gryffindor.

"Hello there little puffle puff. Did you bake us some cookies?" Avery didn't know how to respond, quite frankly she wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Her cousin had mentioned the infamous George Weasely maybe one, but never would she have thought their hatred to be like this. "What's wrong? Cat got you're tongue?" He tapped her nose, his disarming smile catching her off guard.

"Leave her alone. Actually why don't you leave all of us alone? Isn't Freddly looking for you?" Alle had turned toward the two by this time, tired of the boy messing with her cousin. He tried to catch her gaze and she accepted, taking the opportunity to scare him further. Without a word he stood, walking toward the compartment door.

"I was just about to leave thank you for the suggestion though, Jonsie. Bye puffle puff." He winked at the second yeah Hufflepuff then blew a kiss in the older girl's way. He could bother them later. For now, there was the snack cart to worry about. As the boy walked out of the compartment, Alle turned away and back to the window, forgetting about the events that just occurred. Avery's eyes never left the boy.

* * *

**As you may have noticed, my chapters are a wee bit longer than pali99's... that's because... well I don't really know. I usually aim for longer chapters and when I was writing these during my summer course (while others were watching Simpson's as our mock job/college interviews were taking place) I was writing them in my notebook and miscalculated how many words I had written... so thank you to my friend for incorrectly counting my tally marks... anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agent Poptart here, again. I know, you're probably so tired with my author's notes. I apologize. Just thought I'd remind you that this will be in Avery's POV. (We are both so excited for you to get your first real glimpse at Avery's character.) Now, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Puffle puff? How dare he call me something so derogatory? _I am fuming. That arrogant third year Gryffindor actually managed to render me speechless! I am so angry, I can't focus on the sorting or anything Dumbledore says. Finally, after Dumbledore finishes talking, my mind clears. My good friend Cedric Diggory, who happens to be a third year, is looking at me with concern evident in his eyes.

"Avery, are you okay?" Cedric asks me.

"Oh I'm brilliant! Why wouldn't I be? Why ever would I be furious with a certain ginger Gryffindor?" I growl angrily.

"Ah, I see now. Did a Weasley yell at your or something?"

"Worse! He purposely mispronounced Hufflepuff and asked if I made him cookies! I could just hit him for that condescending tone of voice. Not to mention, he always bothers Alle! He and Fred always annoy her to no end. Oh how I loathe those two now."

Cedric nods in understanding and pats my back comfortingly. He then sweeps his arm across the table.

"Eat! I know how much you've been looking forward to this feast. Don't let me some Gryffindor ruin all this for you."

"I just wish there was some way I could beat him in something important to him. Just some way to put him in his place. A way to force him to leave Alle alone, once and for all." I sigh before starting to eat.

* * *

It's late, I know it is. But I just can't sleep. What that weasel said to Alle and me is still running through my mind.

_"Oh hello there little puffle puff. Did you bake us some cookies?"_

I clench my eyes shut. How could I let him talk to me like that? I was just so surprised. I didn't expect him to notice me and certainly didn't expect him to talk to me like that.

_"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"_

I was weak. Just like all the houses think. Maybe we are weak-

"No! I can't think like that!" I'm breathing heavily, tugging on my hair in my stress.

"Avery? Why are you still up?"

I glance up to see Cedric enter the common room. I blush and lower my head in shame and embarrassment. How could I even think those awful thoughts?

"Avery, what's wrong? You're usually the first to go to bed."

I shake my head when he sits next to me on the sofa. Cedric then places a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He presses.

"It's about that weasel. I keep going through what happened and I can't help but think, 'what if I am weak? What if Hufflepuff is the weakest, dumbest, and most cowardly house?'"

Cedric is silent for a moment as he becomes lost in thought. I look at him expectantly before he turns to look at me again.

"Avery, do you know the habits of a badger?"

"Cedric, let's not start that up again." I groan in frustration.

"Tell me." Cedric orders gently.

"Ugh. Badgers hide well. They are relatively harmless and quiet creature... except when provoked. That's when we become like little monsters." I sigh reluctantly.

"Exactly. Avery, I want you to know that I'll help you take that weasel down. I'm going to figure something out." Cedric grins at me as he hugs me tightly.

"But... why?" I ask in confusion.

"We're best friends and we're Hufflepuffs. We look after our own. Now come on, you need your sleep."

* * *

In the morning I quickly get ready for the day of classes and head down to breakfast. I scan the Great Hall, looking for Alle, but to my disappointment I don't see her. I do, however, catch sight of Katie Bell, a third year Gryffindor, passing by me on her way to the Gryffindor table. I smile and wave at her, pleased to see her return the gesture. Then as I'm turning to head to the Hufflepuff table, I bump into someone.

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry!" I apologize as I look up.

"Well if it isn't the puffle puff."

I freeze as I'm faced with the weasel himself: George Weasley. Now, I'll admit it... I couldn't find any words again. I was so furious I couldn't even work my own body properly. I just stood there, glaring at him with all I got. Unfortunately, he just smirks.

"We really should work on this problem you have. It just seems as though you are so in awe of me, you just can't seem to find the words to speak." George grins.

Just like that I find my tongue. Just that one little remark is enough to bring out my rare, sharp tongue. He has unleashed the pissed badger.

"Oh you bet I am, weasel. I am _so_ in awe of your utter arrogant stupidity. You think yourself above me. You along with every other bloody house in this school. Well let me tell you something, _Weasley_, I am not always kind to others. If you provoke me, I will attack. So why don't you just run along and leave me along, hm?" I snap at him.

Our section of the room, including the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables fall silent to watch the spectacle. George is silent and, although he is still smirking, his eyes are blazing with anger.

"Is that so? No offense to you, Hufflepuff, but I think I can deal with your little 'wrath'. I'm a Gryffindor. And a Gryffindor is never afraid of some little Hufflepuff."

"You know, most females wouldn't consider arrogance a redeeming quality in a male. So why don't you tone it down before someone, like me, beats you into tomorrow."

George leans down and sneers at me. Why that arrogant little-

"Do you really think you can take me on? In what? School? Please, you're just a second year. Quidditch? You probably don't even know what that is."

"Hey! Weasley! Leave her alone."

We both whirl around to see Cedric coming towards us, a frown deeply set on his face.

"Stay out of this, Diggory." George says through gritted teeth.

"No. I couldn't help but overhear you thought she didn't know anything about Quidditch. Well George, it just so happens that not only does she know about the sport, she is also our new Chaser for the team." Cedric declares.

My eyes widen as I slowly turn my head to look at my friend incredulously

"Really? Well puffle puff, it seems as though this is your chance to put me in my place. If Hufflepuff beats Gryffindor, I will leave you alone." George offers.

"And Alle." I immediately add.

"Can't have it both ways, love." He grins.

"If Hufflepuff wins, you will leave _Alle _alone. Agreed?"

As I hold out my hand I can just imagine my cousin getting very, very angry with my utter stupidity.

_"Are you completely out of your mind?"_ I imagine her say.

"I asked you a question, weasel. Do we have a deal?" I ignore my thoughts.

"Deal."

He grasps my small hand in his larger one and we shake on it. I try to take my hand back instantly but George just tightens his grip.

"Just know this Hufflepuff: whichever way this turns, I will never leave you be. You're going to wish you protected yourself." He says just low enough for just me to hear.

"I look forward to it." Finally I yank my hand away.

"Good luck, puffle puff."

Oh yes, how I loathe that awful weasel.

* * *

**So, what did you think of Avery?**** Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

The library was empty. Not just any type of empty, very empty. Madame Pince had enlisted her help this year with shelving and assisting students. Basically she was the assistant librarian. It was nice.

The corner of her lip turned up into a faint smile as she pushed a copy of "A History of Magic" into place. She hummed a soft tune; there was no one around to hear. Well there was some red-head kid but he seemed far to engrossed in whatever book he was reading to care. That was why she loved the library; there was no one here to be…bothersome. After all there were plenty of more bothersome things to work about. There were O.W.L.S. to prepare for after all. She was taking four out of the five possible electives, excluding care of magical creatures.

She rested her forehead against the shelf, her eyes wandering to the numerous titles. There were so many different books on so many different things. There had to be an easier way to do this. She didn't understand why Madame Pince didn't just reshelf books using magic.

She had skipped breakfast that morning to find a book on astronomy. It was her plan to get a head start on charting the stars. With the book safely in her bag she had offered to begin helping Pince with shelving books.

"Hello there Jonsie," a voice whispered in her ear as two arms came up to cage her to the bookshelf. How she had to suppress her reaction to slap him across the face. Instead she attempted to duck out under his left arm, her plan being foiled when he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her around and pinning her to the bookshelf.

"Merlin, you're relentless. What do you want now weasel?" She snapped, hoping he would just leave her alone to enjoy the one place where she could just enjoy quiet.

"Funny," he smirked, "your little sidekick started calling me that now." Alle attempted to move away once again, the grip on her shoulder merely tightening.

"What do you want?"

"Well someone is a bit sour today," the boy smirked, closing a bit of the distance between the two.

"Weasley you're usually annoying but this is just mad. What's going on?"

"Ah well your little sidekick and I made a bet earlier. Something about me leaving you alone if Hufflepuff won the match this week. I agreed, of course, knowing there was no way it would ever happen. This is just a bit of a precaution," he concluded, the smirk on his face evident. The information processed quickly for Alle as she relaxed, done struggling.

"I can't believe you did that to her."

"I didn't have to do anything, she cracked on her own. Poor little girl. I don't see how the two of you are related. You can go on for months without cracking." She clenched her fists, rolling her eyes.

"Weasley I might not be able to hex you to puke up your guts but keep on talking and this won't end well." She hissed, shaking her head.

"If only there was a way to deliver maximum damage without having to cast a spell. You'd think one of your genius Ravenclaw friends would have figured it out by now. Oh well, being smart is overrated. I'd much rather be successful," he smirked, lifting her chin with a finger. At that point Alle had had enough, swinging her fist up and connecting it to his jaw with a clear smacking sound. George stumbled backward, his hand racing to check the damage. She turned to face the bookshelf once again in order to hide the smirk growing on her face as she shook out her hand.

"Oi, what the devil is going on here?" A new voice called from the end of the isle of books causing Alle to clear the smirk from her face, pulling a book from the shelf and looking down to read the cover. She looked up, raising one eyebrow before flipping through the pages casually. It was the boy who had been reading in the library earlier. The new boy was not looking at her, but at the Weasley with a look of more embarrassment than anything else.

She looked back down at the book, moving her finger with the words as if skimming them. "Well I was shelving books for Madame Pince. I'm still not quite sure what he wanted," she said, nodding in the boy's direction as he properly regained his footing.

"Did you just punch him?" She could tell that his gaze was now on her. Instead of replying she flipped the page with a shrug, leaning gently against the shelf to her left.

"I just saw you punch him," the boy continued, moving closer now. She looked up from the book only to find him standing in front of her.

"Well then I guess you also would have seen him being annoying as hell," she said, searching the boy's face for signs of anything. He looked like a Weasley, no doubt of that, which would explain the embarrassment. She would be embarrassed too had that been a brother of hers, or even Avery. He seemed to be doing the same to her, trying to determine if she would hold her ground for long.

"Yes I heard the entire thing," he grumbled in a somehow clear fashion, eyeing his brother with disapproval.

"Speaking of smart, have you met my brother Perfect Percy? Perfect Percy, Jonsie. Jonsie, Perfect Percy." George gave a goofy grin to the two. Neither showed any sign of acknowledgment, more or less tuning the younger boy out.

"I should report this," the boy started, his eyes not leaving the girl's. "But given I know how bloody annoying this one can be, I'll let it slide." The girl nodded and slid the book back into its proper place.

"Thank you Mister Weasley, please do try to keep your brother in line from time to time. It's bad enough he can't go through classes without the need of a tutor, but bothering that tutor for no reason isn't quite fair." She stood straight, walking past the boy and toward the exit of the library to find out what exactly that cousin of hers was thinking.

George noticed Percy still looking in the direction the girl had walked; walking by he patted his brother on the chest.

"Don't even think about it Perce, she's mine," George smirked, walking off toward the Great Hall and the dinner that waited.

* * *

**I know, I know and I'm sorry! But I just need to point out some things! I'm almost done with the next chapter and I will write the next one from Avery's chapter but since Pali99 is away at debate camp, she probably won't be writing for at least a week. But just hang in there, because it probably won't be all that long until we update. And, again, reviews are greatly appreciated and keep our spirits high as we continue to write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadly pali99 is still at debate camp and hasn't written any stories (we're all real proud of you now pali) but lucky for you, I've been busy typing away on my own chapters. So you're welcome! Oh, and did anyone notice our new chapter? Hm? I edited it myself, thank you very much. I'm quite proud, although pali seems to find it not so impressive (what does she know?) Anyway, enjoy another chapter written by, yours truly, me! Oh and the French part is Google translate... sorry but I'm Hispanic, not French.**

* * *

"Okay, so I've played Quidditch with you in my backyard before, and I know you're a great Chaser. I've already told the rest of the team how good you are and they all agree you should be our newest Chaser. Now, our first match is in a week and a half, against Ravenclaw. We practice every other day right after classes." Cedric explains to me at dinner.

I nod and continue listening intently. That is, until a certain snarky cousin of mine just decides to stomp over and grasp me by my ear. I yelp in pain as she drags me out into the hallway. As soon as she releases me I gape at her in shock.

"What was that for? What did I do this time?" I ask angrily.

"You made a deal with George Weasley. Why would you do that? Don't you realize you're playing right into his hands? God, you're so dull!" Alle hisses at me, casting suspicious glances at anyone who walks too close to us.

"I made it because I was tired of hearing you complain about George and his twin, Fred. When we win this game, he'll leave you alone for good." I explain to her, a bit hurt that she berated my intelligence.

"_When_ you win this game? Avery, you've never played Quidditch in your life!"

"Of course I have! Dad is a huge Quidditch fan! I play Chaser whenever I play with Cedric and his family every time I visit. Alle, no one save for Cedric has seen me play. He seems to think I have what it takes to help insure Hufflepuff beats Gryffindor in this game. There is no doubt about this. Hufflepuff will win." I tell her confidently.

"Avery, you are so stupid! Even if you when, and this is a huge _if_, George will never leave you alone. He'll pester, taunt, and annoy you more than he ever did to me."

"Your point?"

"Did you even think all this through?" Alle snaps.

"Of course I did! But it's worth it! You tutor the twins. I have no classes with them. The chances of them finding me aren't as high as they would be if I was in your place. Alle, I thought about all this but I've decided I'd much rather have you safe from them. Now, I'd appreciate it if you would show some gratitude or something." I huff.

"I'm not thanking you. Not for this. Avery, I'm the oldest. _I'm_ supposed to be doing everything to protect _you_."

"I don't need much protecting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to- bloody hell! Alle, what happened to your hand?" I gasp in horror as I see my cousin's bloodied knuckles.

"Oh… yeah I socked George Weasley on the jaw." She admits sheepishly.

"What? Alle, you need to go to Madame Pomfrey immediately. Your hand could be seriously hurt. Honestly, you call me the thick-headed one. Don't you know if you don't hold your hand a proper way you could possibly break it?"

"Don't patronize me. I'm going to the Medical Wing now." She then promptly turns on her heel and stalks down the hall.

I sigh and return to my house's table to finish dinner and to continue talking to Cedric. It really hurts that my own cousin doesn't have faith in me.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll beat Gryffindor and she'll be safe." Cedric reassures me as he sees my stressed expression.

"Of course we will." I shoot him a grin and quickly finish my food.

* * *

I stare down into my goblet, feeling nerves eat away at my stomach. _Who am I kidding? I can't go out there and do this! I mean, yes, I did help us win against Ravenclaw but still… so much is riding on this game._

"Hey, relax. You can do this. We all have faith in you, even if Alle doesn't." Cedric reassures me as he slides onto the bench next to me.

"But Cedric, that's the thing. I don't think I can! This game means too much to me and Alle… how can I _not_ screw this up?" I fret, which is very uncharacteristic of me. I'm usually very optimistic.

"You'll do amazing. We're going to win this. So go ahead and eat, Avery. You're going to need all the strength you can get."

I offer my best friend a small smile and slowly start to take a bite of eggs. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Harry Potter, the Gryffindor seeker, walk in our general direction. I immediately leap up to talk to him. I haven't spoken to him since Diagon Alley and I figure, why not speak to him now? Maybe talking to him will help relax my nerves.

"Hi Harry!" I greet him with a smile.

"Oh. Avery! Hi! I… why are you speaking to me? I'm a first year and I mean I'm about to play against you."

"To be honest, I have a lot on my mind and I thought talking to someone about something other than Quidditch and a certain _deal_ it would help settle me." I shoot a pointed look at Cedric.

"I see. Well Avery, meet my friends Ron and Hermione. Guys, meet Avery. She's a second year who helped get my stuff along with her cousin Alle."

His two friends are a bit small, of course they're first years, with one having bright ginger hair and the other having very… frumpy brunette hair. Not to be offensive but that's the first word that came to mind about her hair.

"Wait. Alle and Avery? I know you! My brother wouldn't stop talking about you and some deal you two made!" Ron, the ginger boy, says excitedly.

My smile immediately fades. Of course. Ginger hair, freckles everywhere, and a Gryffindor. The kid's a Weasley. And he just had to bring up the one topic I was wishing to get away from.

"Yes well that was why I wanted to talk to you. I was hoping to get away from that one topic. See, the deal I made is quite an important one to my cousin. If we lose this game… well I'm afraid things won't get better for her."

"What about you? What do you gain from the deal?" Harry asks curiously.

"Nothing except my cousin being a bit more relaxed. See, your twin brothers won't leave her alone when she tutors them. So if Hufflepuff wins this game, they will be forced to leave her alone for the rest of her time here at Hogwarts. However, whichever way this game goes, I will be their newest target." I explain to them as an embarrassed blush creeps onto my cheeks.

"You're not very good at making deals are you?" Hermione asks in a matter-of-fact voice.

"He offered to leave me alone but I don't tutor him. I wanted to keep Alle from harm. Look kid, don't patronize me like that. I know how to make deals, okay? I just didn't want my cousin to have to go through any more tutor sessions being teased, taunted, and perturbed. By _your_ brothers. Good luck to you today Harry. I'll see you out there." I then promptly turn on my heel and grab Cedric's collar, dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"Hey Avery, I was still eating." Cedric tells me as I continue dragging him out towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Yes, well, if you kept eating, we would've been late. I know you Cedric, don't even start with me. You take a whole hour to eat your breakfast! The match starts in twenty minutes and we still need to get there and change! Then we need to-"

"Avery, relax. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Now relax. We can't have one of our Chasers tense during such an important game."

He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye, trying to get me to relax. I look at him in disbelief. _Is he serious? He wants me to relax when there's so much at stake?_

"We're not moving until you try to calm down." He tells me.

I frown but comply with his orders. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths, trying to slow my heartbeat and settle the feeling in my stomach. Finally I open my eyes again and nod to my friend.

"Brilliant. Now we can go beat those Gryffindors and put that weasel in his place!" He punches the air with his fist then starts dragging _me_ to the pitch.

I laugh and allow him to drag me after him. _What was I so worried about? With Cedric here to help me out, of course we'll win!_

"Oh I can just feel it in my bones! This is going to be a great game!" Cedric keeps rambling on about how we're going to win and listing off all the ways he could catch the Snitch.

"Okay, Cedric. Let's just slow down for a moment and have a little chat with your ego. Let's not get cocky out there, okay? If you do, they you'll get reckless and then we definitely won't win." I laugh at his pout when I say this.

We continue walking until finally we reach the pitch. We dart into the Hufflepuff tent and go our separate ways to change.

"Ah, look who finally decided to show up. We were wondering if you chickened out, dearie."

I look up to see Maxine O'Flaherty, one of our beaters, smiling kindly at me. I roll my eyes as I take out my Quidditch robes.

"I would never do that. This game and our team means too much to me. Besides, how would we ever win if I was gone?" I grin at her.

"Oh please. I'm sure Heidi Macavoy would love to take your place as Chaser." Tamsin Applebee, another Chaser, says.

I roll my eyes as I pull on my gloves and lace up my boots.

"I'm sure plenty of others would like this spot. But I tried out with everyone else and I got the spot."

"Yes but Cedric already told Malcolm that he wanted you on the team." Maxine points out.

"When does Malcolm ever listen to Cedric?" I ask as we all grab our broomsticks.

"Hm… never." She finally says.

I smile at her and together all three of us leave the changing rooms. We meet up with the rest of the team and prepare to go out onto the pitch.

"Alright, as you all know by now, a lot is depending on the outcome of this game. So let's go out there, and show Gryffindor what Hufflepuff is made of!" Malcolm says with a large grin.

We all cheer loudly and, when we hear the signal, fly out on our brooms. The whole game is all a blur to me. I do faintly remember Tamsin and Malcolm throwing the Quaffle to me on occasion and I do remember managing to score a couple points for our team. All I could hear during it was the crowd screaming. A few times I noticed Fred and George—mostly George though, that weasel—targeting me out of all the Hufflepuffs to direct their Bludgeons towards. Thankfully Maxine was almost always there to hit them away from me. The other times I had to swerve out of the way quickly to avoid being hit. And then, in a most memorable way, I recall both Cedric and Harry diving for the Snitch. Everything froze around me. I couldn't hear a thing, I couldn't feel a thing, I couldn't _see_ a thing. My attention was directed at the golden Snitch and the two hands reaching for it. What was going to happen? Was everything going to crash and burn? Or would I finally put that awful weasel in his place?

"Cedric Diggory has caught the golden Snitch, ending the game and winning the match for his house, Hufflepuff!"

* * *

**Short and sweet... right? I didn't know quite how to end this so I ended it with dialogue (don't hate me terribly). Review with your thoughts! Sadly though, no one has reviewed... so we aren't really sure if anyone is enjoying this... anyway! Please, please, please review (not that we're desperate or anything... YES WE ARE!) because we'd really love to hear your wonderful thoughts on this story. I love you all my little Poptart lovers!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Where is she?_ I search through the many rows of bookshelves for my cousin. I growl in frustration. I just got a letter from her parents to make sure she didn't make herself sick from studying too much. Now here I am, in the library where she volunteers, and I can't find her. Where would she be if she wasn't in the library? I mean, the Ravenclaw common room is a possibility but I can't go in there to scold her. I could possibly find another Ravenclaw to do it for me but I'm sure they wouldn't tell her to stop studying.

"Looking for someone, pufflepuff? Could it be, by chance, _moi_?"

I grit my teeth and suppress a scream of frustration. I made a bet and this is what I have to deal with because of it.

"_Dans tes rêves, la belette__._" I reply, turning around to face him.

"Yeah, you do know that I don't actually speak French, right?"

"Of course I do. But who says you're the only one who can annoy someone?" I tilt my head to the side and look up at him in amusement.

"Whatever. Who are you looking for, hm?"

"Alle. Have you seen her? I've been looking everywhere for her." I admit to him.

"You're _willingly_ looking for her?" He asks in disbelief.

"Obviously you're going to be of no service. So, au revoir!" I wave to him before approaching Madame Pince at the library desk.

"May I help you with something?" She asks me.

"Yes! Have you seen Alle anywhere? She usually spends her time here so I thought it odd she-"

"I sent her back to her dormitory. She was looking a bit ill so I thought it best for her to rest." Madame Pince interrupts me.

"Oh thank you!" I breathe in relief before taking off out of the library.

"Hey! Avery, stop!" I hear George call from behind me.

I ignore him and continue to run towards a stairwell that will lead me to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Would you just stop for a second?" George growls as his hand grabs my wrist.

"Why? What do you want, weasel?" I snap at him.

"Look, I get you need to see your cousin. But how do you plan to get to her dormitory?"

My glare drops into a small frown as I think about this. How _did_ I plan to get into Alle's dormitory? Oh that's right, I didn't.

"Why do you have to be right?" I ask.

"I'm always right." He boasts.

"Oh right. I'm sure your grades reflect that statement. Well, I suppose I should be going to my own dormitory. One of the first years wanted my help with a Herbology essay." I roll my eyes then take off down towards the Hufflepuff common room.

I quickly tap the sequence in and crawl along the tunnel until I end up in the common room. There I see the first year, Justin, sitting trying to do his essay.

"Hey, Justin! Still need my help?" I call over to him.

He looks up and smiles a bit as he sees me. Then he nods eagerly. I grin and walk over to him, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Okay, let's see what we can do about this Herbology essay, shall we?"

**(LINE BREAK)**

"Alle!" I gasp as I see my cousin sitting at the Ravenclaw table, looking a bit pale.

She slowly turns to face me as I kneel down next to her bench. I suppress a gasp I see how tired and pale she really is.

"Merlin… Alle you look awful."

"I feel fine." She snaps.

"Well I think you look ill. And so does Madame Pince, by the way. I also happened to get a letter from your parents today at breakfast. They think you should cut back on the studying. They're worried you'll make yourself sick. I'm starting to think they're right." I quickly place my hand on her forehead before she smacks it away.

"I told you, I'm fine."

"If you insist. But promise me the second you start feeling ill, you'll head to Madame Pomfrey." I tell her.

She rolls her eyes at me and turns back to her food. I immediately yank her to look back at me and give her a stern stare.

"Alle."

"Fine! I promise."

I nod approvingly and make my way over to the Hufflepuff table, still frowning deeply. Cedric, of course, notices and tries to cheer me up.

"Hey, Avery! Tomorrow is the first trip to Hogsmeade!" He nudges me to get my attention.

I shoot him a 'why-are-you-telling-me-this' look. He grins and takes his time taking a bite out of a slice of turkey.

"If you're nice to me, I might bring you a little something from Honey Dukes."

My green eyes widen at this statement. He'll bring me something from _Honey Dukes_? I love sweets and I've heard from Alle that Honey Dukes is the best!

"Oh Cedric, my best friend in the whole world, I hope you know how much I positively appreciate you!" I clutch onto his arm, excited at the prospect of sugar.

"Glad you're happier now. And I am ever so glad to hear I'm your best friend and that you _positively_ appreciate me." He grins at me and I cheer.

"Yes! Oh hey, Justin! I'm going to the library early tomorrow so I'll be sure to get a few books on Herbology for your essay." I call down to the little trio of first years.

Justin smiles at me and nods his thanks before turning his attention to the newly arrived dessert.

"Aw, drats. I missed the main course." I grumble.

"Yes but at least you're here for dessert." Cedric tells me.

I grin and proceed to fill my stomach with delicious sugary sweets.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Early the next morning I quickly dress and sprint up to the library. Justin will be up soon and will want to get started on the rest of his essay. He's almost done and it's due tomorrow. So that means I should allow myself an hour to look through the books, check them out, and then return. Then I'll still have time to grab some breakfast before shadowing Alle the entire day to make sure she's getting some rest.

"It's the perfect plan." I smile to myself before scanning all the titles in the Herbology section.

I must have about six _humongous_ books in my arms when I bump into someone, causing me to drop all the books and fall to the ground. I never did have much balance on my feet.

"Avery? Are you actually in the _library_? On a Sunday morning? Of your own free will?" Alle gasps in surprise, a book on Astronomy in her hand.

"Yes I am. My friend Justin Finch-Fletchley has an essay due tomorrow in Herbology and I'm helping him finish it up. I figured I'd get some books for him before he woke up. The question is, why are _you_ here? I mean, you should be resting up."

"Well, I was just-"

"Nonsense. We are taking you up to Madame Pomfrey immediately. You're sweating like a pig and your skin has a greenish tint to it. And I can tell you're nauseous. Come on, we're taking you to the infirmary right now." I quickly gather all the Herbology books into a neat pile and leave them on a nearby table. I'll return for them later.

"Avery, I feel-"

She's interrupted by an awful coughing fit, ended by a sneeze. Oh yes, I can so tell she's feeling fine. I wrap her arm around my shoulder and start to drag her out as she continues coughing and sneezing, leaning on me for support. For someone who said she was feeling fine, she's quite ill if she's leaning on me for support.

"Well hello dearest pufflepuff, out for a little early morning stroll are we?" Fred and George Weasley pop up out of nowhere.

"Not right now George, Fred. I need to get my cousin here to Madame Pomfrey." I sigh as I struggle to get past them.

"Alle is… sick?" George whispers worriedly.

"Yes. And I'd appreciate it if you would both MOVE OUT OF MY WAY SO I CAN GET HER THE ATTENTION SHE NEEDS!" I yell at them and they are so shocked, they freeze and I'm able to slip past them.

I continue dragging her through the halls until finally I reach the Medical Wing. I sigh in relief and rush in, calling for Madame Pomfrey at the top of my lungs. She finally runs out and looks a tad bit annoyed but still concerned. I know I must be overreacting about Alle, but here's the thing about my cousin. She _never_ gets sick.

"Madame Pomfrey! Please, my cousin is sick! I think she's been studying too hard, therefore making herself ill." I quickly explain as I hand Alle over to the kind nurse.

"Yes, I shall look her over. Don't worry; she's in good hands. Now why don't you go and enjoy your Sunday? You can come visit her before dinner."

"Well… I suppose she's fine here. I'll come visit around dinner… make sure to take good care of her. She isn't usually ever sick." I am very reluctant to leave my cousin but finally Madame Pomfrey orders me to leave so she can care for Alle.

I huff angrily and stalk through the halls, heading back for the library. I may be angry about leaving my cousin, but I did promise Justin to help out with his essay. I stomp into the library and quickly check out the Herbology books. Then I struggle to leave the large room again.

"Doing a bit of light reading?"

I groan as I recognize George Weasley's voice. Why must he always be around? I thought I wouldn't see him often but now I'm bumping into him everywhere.

"If you must know, I checked these out for a friend of mine. Now, please step aside."

"Nah, I don't feel like it."

"You are just insufferable!" I growl.

"I don't appreciate you insulting my brother like that." A voice whispers in my ear.

I scream in surprise and all the books fall onto my feet. I cry out in pain. Merlin, my feet are in some immense pain.

"You two are just awful! Those books are heavy!" I yell at them, bending down to rub my throbbing feet.

I then proceed to gather all my books before pushing past them roughly. I feel a hand grab my shoulder but I shake it off.

"Don't touch me! Do you take pleasure in purposely hurting people? Wait, don't answer that." I snap at them before running off.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Thankfully, Justin was very grateful to me for getting all the books for him. If he wasn't… well I wouldn't have been very happy. My feet still hurt a bit and I hate those weasels even more now.

"Uh-oh. You look mad." Cedric says as he stands in front of me.

"Yes well my feet hurt a lot. I dropped those six books over there on them earlier." I grumble.

"On purpose?"

"Obviously not! I'm not an idiot… Fred Weasley surprised me. Those two actually injured me!"

"Technically they didn't… I mean how dare they!" He quickly corrects himself after I shoot him a look.

"Indeed. They should pay for harming my perfectly innocent feet."

"Yes well I'm sure this will cheer you up."

He drops a bag of various candies onto my lap. I shriek in happiness and immediately throw my arms around him, almost making him fall to the ground.

"Whoa there, tiger. It's just candy." He chuckles as he steadies himself.

"Yes but I'm a widely known sugar junkie. So, how was Hogsmeade?"

"Oh Avery, it was wonderful! I mean, Zonkos, Honeydukes, and the Three Broomsticks? The best places on Earth."

I laugh and we talk all about his adventures in Hogsmeade. I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous that I couldn't go. But I'm only a second year; one more year and then I'll be experiencing all this beside him. Where I should be.

"Well, it looks as though it's time for dinner." Cedric stretches while I process his words.

"Oh! I need to visit Alle! I'll meet up with you at dinner!"

I immediately start running towards the Hospital Wing where Alle will hopefully be waiting for me… in a good mood. I skid to a halt beside her bed and see her frowning at me.

"You really shouldn't run in the halls." She scolds me.

"At least I know you're getting better. How you feeling?" I ask her, taking a seat in a chair beside the bed.

"I feel _fine_. I shouldn't even be in here."

"Alle, you almost collapsed in the library. You were literally depending on my support to get here. This is the only place you should be." I scoff.

"I didn't even get to return my Astrology book. By the time I get out of here, it'll be overdue. And I can't have that on my record!" She frets.

"What's the big deal? You'll just return it a bit late." I shrug as if it's no big deal.

"Avery! This is a very big deal! I'll never be able to live it down." She snaps at me.

"If it means so much to you, I guess I could return it for you." I sigh heavily.

My cousin looks at me dubiously, as if she isn't sure I'm to be trusted to return a simple book. Finally she sighs deeply, as if she's the one doing me a huge favor, and hands over her library.

"Be extremely careful with it. I don't want to be blamed for any damages. Now run along. I want to have some peace for a few moments."

I roll my eyes before quickly kissing her cheek and skip away before she can slap me. I grin cheekily and run to dinner.

**(LINE BREAK)**

I toss and turn in bed, thoughts of the book plaguing my mind. Curse Alle! She never told me when it was due. What if I check it in tomorrow but it's already overdue? My cousin would kill me!

"Merlin, I can't believe I'm about to break a school rule for a bloody book." I growly quietly as I slip my feet into my slippers and grab the book.

I silently sneak out into the common room and snatch a lantern from the wall, quickly lighting it, before sliding into the dark halls. I take a deep breath, draw my robe tighter around my body, and start to make my way up towards the library. _I can do this. Just relax. It isn't as if I'm sneaking along the halls to break into the _library_ of all places past curfew! Oh who am I kidding? I'm so going to get caught. And it won't even be for a good reason! This is all Alle's fault. If she wasn't so worried about an overdue book, and if I wasn't so nice, then I wouldn't be in this situation._ I freeze as I think I hear footsteps to my left. I quickly turn in that direction but I just see a drunkard snoring in a painting. I let out a breath I was holding before setting off again. After ten minutes of traversing the long and winding halls, I finally find myself in front of the library. I quickly set the lantern on the ground and tuck the book under my arm. I extend my hand to push open the door when the book falls to the floor with a loud _thud!_ I freeze and desperately hope nobody was around to hear that. I bend down to pick it up again when I hear footsteps.

"What the devil is going on here?"

I whirl around to see a Gryffindor prefect standing there, looking quite intimidating to my frightened nerves. I open my mouth to reply but no words come out. I opt to just shut my mouth and I stand there like an idiot, looking quite sheepish.

"What's your name, Hufflepuff?" His tone isn't mocking. He's just warning me that he knows my house and he'll soon my name.

"A-Avery Lemaire." I stutter.

"Well, Miss Lemaire, are you aware that you are traversing the halls past curfew?"

"Yes."

"I would love to hear your excuse."

"My… uh my friend is sick and asked me to return a book that will be overdue by the time they recover."

"And who is this friend of yours?" He asks me.

"Um… George Weasley!" I lie. Alle would be so very angry with me if I ratted her out.

"George Weasley?" He repeats.

"Yessir." I say quickly.

"Yes well I'm afraid I'll have to report this to Professor Sprouts. Maybe she'll be able to discipline you properly." He scribbles something in a little notebook that appeared out of nowhere.

"No! Oh please, I'm begging you, don't report me! I was just trying to help out my friend! They would kill me if that book was turned in overdue!" I beg, turning on my ultimate puppy dog eyes.

"George Weasley would kill you if a book was overdue?" The prefect asks, arching an eyebrow dubiously.

I opt not to reply, instead widening my eyes, causing a few tears to form in my eyes. As he stares into my endless olive eyes, I can see his stance waver. He's cracking. Come on, just a few more seconds.

"Oh fine! But take this as a warning, Miss Lemaire. If I catch you outside your common room after curfew again, I will notify a professor. Is that clear?" He tells me sternly.

"Crystal, sir."

He bends down and opens the book. He flips to the back cover and bursts out laughing. What on earth is so funny?

"Well Miss Lemaire, you are an awful liar. Alle Jones checked this book out, not George Weasley. It seems as though Alle Jones tricked you. This book isn't due until next month." He tells me.

"What?" I quickly snatch the book from his hands and look at the little chart on the back cover.

"See? Right there it says who checked it out, when they did so, and when it becomes due." He points to my cousin's name.

"I don't believe it. That sneaky fox." I whisper.

He laughs for a few more moments before handing me my lantern. He turns me and gently pushes me.

"Now return to your common room and don't leave until breakfast. And do not tell anyone I let you go. As prefect I'm supposed to make sure you're disciplined. It'd be best if you left before I change my mind." He's all business now.

I gladly oblige. I don't know who that prefect was, but I do not want to anger him. I freeze as I realize he took the book back. Oh well, too late now. I'm not going back to confront him. He'll report me for sure. It's best just to let him keep it for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

**So Pali is back from her little camp! We wrote this chapter together, from both POV. EXCITING STUFF! We're so excited for this story and what's in store for the girls in the future. We'd also love to thank our only follower of the story, geetac! Congrats on being the first to follow and favorite this story! Now, onto our chapter!**

* * *

Alle sniffled, drumming her fingers on the antique wooden table she rested her arm atop, flipping a page of the book in front of her gently. Madame Pince had denied that Avery had given her the book. Something about some prefect. That could only mean that Avery had been an idiot and had gotten in trouble, again. Hopefully the prefect hadn't been too hard on her though maybe that would be a good thing and she could possibly learn. Probably not though.

She had picked up a copy of "Your Right to Bear Wands" from the legal section and now sat there casually, scribbling a note or two every once in a while. No one ever came to the legal section. No one. For some reason students didn't see the need to learn about the law they would all be living under one day. Their loss. Also it was her goal to learn all she could while at Hogwarts, whether charms or laws. It was the ultimate quest for knowledge, not that there was a single other person there who understood what it meant to her.

She bent over the book slightly more, her eyes nearing the words. Apparently stealth tracking has few limits. Well if the ministry wants to hunt down dark wizards then so be it, as long as they stay out of her way. Of course she wanted to work for the ministry, but maybe she'd start out in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. The blasted world had to work together before they could ever solve anything.

She sighed, flipping yet another page of ways the ministry kept a firm grasp on magical law. She admired that. At least they could do their job.

She rested her head atop the book, feeling another headache coming on. She had told Avery that she was feeling perfectly fine now but that was obviously far from the truth. She was having trouble eating. She couldn't tell Avery that though, she had told her that she thought it was the flu or something of the sort and Avery wasn't about to reject the Ravenclaw opinion.

She heard footsteps and some shuffling, something that could have been humming but she could have cared less as the sounds now indicated the chair across from her sliding across the ground.

"You know, if you really want to sleep I would suggest a bed," a voice said gently, but she was frustrated at the moment and simply slid her hand forward in a sweeping movement, hitting something that felt like flesh, pulling her arm back and lifting her head slightly. There sitting in front of her was a person, an actual person in the legal section of the library. It took her a section for the information to sink in and by that time the person had already recognized her.

"I didn't realize the great Alle Jones would ever sleep in the library," he smirked, his head held in hand propped up by his elbow on the table. It was that prefect that had seen her punch George. /Great/ She thought. She also propped her head up in a similar fashion, her eyes resting on the pages of the book.

"I didn't realize anyone else knew about the legal section let alone would be sitting in it," the boy continued, the silly smirk still on his face.

"Are you going to report me or something for reading? " Based on the dumbfounded reaction that struck his face she assumed people rarely responded to his snarkish tendencies. She continued, seizing the opportunity to take out at least some of her frustration with life. "Because by all means, everyone already knows the Hogwarts hierarchy is screwed as it is." What she said made little sense but it reflected a bit of her opinion. The boy just stared, his arm now dropped as he leaned over the table.

"Maybe we wouldn't have problems if people didn't break the rules. I assume Madame Pince told you of how your book was returned, did she not? No?" Alle gave him a questioning look, wondering how he would have a clue about the book. He had some wit continuing this conversation, it wasn't going to end well for him. People rarely contested. "Hmm," he continued, "well it seems as though your...cousin, I believe, was sneaking around after hours in order to return that book of yours. Quite a shame, getting her into trouble, Miss Jones." He crossed his arms on the table, leaning forward smugly.

"If I'm not mistaken about this whole discipline thing, you were the one to get her in trouble," she noted, fighting the urge to smirk.

He lifted his chin in a sort of defiance, crossing his legs and huffing.

"Well I had come back here not expecting anyone else, this is a bit of a surprise. You wouldn't happen to know if the copy of "Your Right to Bear Wands" is checked out? It appears as though it's not where it should be on the shelf over there." He had obviously not let his guard down, but he appeared less hostile so she decided to reciprocate, placing her finger on her page and flipping the cover shut, taking a moment to verify the truth then opening it again once she was certain he had read the title.

"No, I haven't seen it." She shrugged, a smirk now slipping onto her face.

"I see," he nodded, the sarcasm in his voice apparent.

"Besides, what would you want with that book? A bit radical don't you think?" She was genuinely curious, though she may not know him well, he sure did not seem like the type to be reading about ways the Ministry is flawed.

"Hmmm," he started, a thoughtful look replacing his once smug one, "well it's difficult to know what to fix if you don't know where to start." Alle couldn't help but smile at the boy. That had to have been the first time anyone had ever expressed an opinion similar to hers. It felt...reassuring. She could tell she was smiling substantially when the boy also began to grin.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Alle snapped out of her trance, embarrassed at how distracted she had become.

"Nothing, it's just that this might not be the best place, I'd start with a History of Magic, every failure of the wizarding world all compiled into one ballot of despair." He gave her a puzzled look and she realized that what she said must have sounded dumb.

"I've already read that and I must say I do think you're mistaken, how could that possibly be of any use?" She shook her head at his obvious confusion.

"Well then, I guess you just haven't read it properly." Now it was his turn to stare. Him, not read properly? Percy Weasley? Never. They sat in silence for a few moments, Alle returning to her book and Percy leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Alle," the girl said, without looking up. "Alle Jones." The boy nodded, sticking out his hand. She looked up and took his hand.

"Percy, Percy Weasley. Aren't you the girl I caught punching George?" He questioned, shaking her hand.

"I suppose I am," she sighed.

"Ah it's a shame you didn't hit him a bit harder, might have knocked some sense into him," the boy teased, the two bursting into a series of snickers.

* * *

**Avery POV**

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. If Alle wasn't my cousin, and if she wasn't all "you need to take studying more seriously." and "you need to always make sure you take care of books" then I wouldn't be here right now. So here I am, checking up on the book that prefect took from me.

"Hello, Madame Pince, did a prefect return a book on astrology?"

Madame Pince looks up from her desk and smiles at me kindly.

"Why, yes. Mr. Weasley returned your cousin's book a few days ago. I was surprised Alle didn't return it herself. She seemed a bit confused herself this morning when she asked if it was returned." She replies

Well, problem solved. The prefect- wait just a second. Did she just say Mr. Weasley? Oh no. Oh no, no, no. That prefect, the prefect I'm now practically worshipping, is George Weasley's brother? This is not good. This isn't good at all. I just... not cool.

I sigh and start to wander through the bookshelves, thinking about the prefect and why he would've helped me out and returned Alle's book. As I'm passing the law section, I hear talking. And laughing. Why would someone possibly want to visit the law section? And why are they laughing? Not wanting to be caught spying on someone, I opt to take a book from the shelf so I can look at the scene in the next row over. I see Alle talking to that Weasley. The prefect. Oh well that's fine... NOT! No one talks to my cousin without my approval. It may seem overprotective, but I don't trust many people with Alle. Especially a Weasley. She's dealt with enough Weasleys to last her a lifetime. Oh dear... a thought just popped into my head. What if Prefect Weasley was actually talking to her because those twins want to- HE'S SHAKING HANDS WITH ALLE AND HE WON'T LET GO! Oh he is so going down! Think Avery! Think, think, think!

"What the devil is going here?" I drawl lazily, sliding dramatically out from behind the bookshelf with a mock stern look on my face..

Not exactly what I planned but... it'll have to do! The Weasley and Alle slowly turn to stare at me, their eyes wide and their hands still clasped together. I purse my lips and furrow my brows angrily. Let go of her hand you fool! Slowly, ever so slowly, Alle looks down at their hands, then her eyes glance up at Percy, shooting down towards me, before they settle on their hands again. Percy follows her gaze and quickly yanks his hand away from hers. So he can be taught... good... very good.

"Ahem... Alle, I apologize from prying you away from a very... well I really don't know how to explain this little... situation but I do need your help with Cedric's homework... wait no I mean my weekly shopping trips... wait what? I JUST NEED YOUR HELP CHILD!" I tug on her arm, managing to drag her away, shooting that prefect a death glare (I've never been good with those) before we stop in the hall.

"I am very disappointed in you Alle. HOW COULD YOU TALK TO A WEASLEY?" I whisper-yell at her once I'm sure we're alone.

"What are you talking about? He was just asking about a certain law book I had checked out." She replies casually.

"Oh really? Is that so? Then explain why HE WAS HOLDING YOUR HAND!"

"Goodness Avery you're being unreasonable," Alle retorts, obviously irked.

"Oh I am, am I?" I growl, still angry about the whole thing.

"Yes, you are," she replies curtly, as she turns toward the librarian's desk.

"Well who is he anyway? Hm? I want to know the name of the person who saved me from detention."

Alle huffs, still walking away. I can tell she doesn't even consider stopping as she stops by the desk to talk to Madame Pince and then heads out the large double doors, leaving me how am I supposed to get his name now? As I glare at the librarian's desk, I know how I'll find out. I skip over to the desk and smile sweetly at the librarian.

"Hello, Madame Pince! I need to ask you a quick question. You know how Prefect Weasley returned my cousin's book? Could you possibly tell me his first name? I want to thank him and I really don't want to call him prefect as I'm thanking him. It wouldn't sounds sincere that way."

"Well, in that case, it was Mr. Percy Weasley."

"Oh thank you so much, Madame Pince!"

I quickly turn and sprint out of the library, already plotting ideas in my mind. Oh I'm going to have some fun with this Percy fellow...

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review please with your thoughts, or even PM us with suggestions or opinions! Anything is greatly appreciated!**

_Hey everyone. Debate camp was, after the initial 5 o'clock in the morning sleep every day, very fun and I met a lot of great people but now I'm back to wreak havoc on fanfiction once again. If you guys are enjoying this story even remotely could you do us a favor and let us know that? So I think that's all. Please do enjoy reading this story and if you're not, please let us know why not so we can, you know, fix it. Thanks._


	8. Author's Note

_**Okay so I know this isn't an actual update, but I need to explain myself. My first excuse: I have writer's block! My imaginary friends, Will and Alec, are pretty pissed at me so I don't have any inspiration! Second excuse (and reason for my first excuse): I am starting high school. This is the third week of school and I'm still getting into the swing of things. When I'm sure I can handle both the workload and writing my fanfics, I will start writing again. But until that time, I'm going to be on a temporary hiatus. I know, I know, I hate it when authors do this too. But I have to do this. Please don't hate me, I'm sure I'll be up and running in a few weeks. I LOVE YOU ALL AND DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! I just need some time is all.**_

_**-Agent Poptart (and pali99)**_

_**P.S. We are actually in the process of writing. In fact, just last night we realized how neglected Avery and Alle are and we have vowed to get up and running soon. Hope this helps!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**So, after being in Geometry class and getting sent a sign (obviously from Alle) we are deciding to update. After all, the sign actually spelled out her name. Line A is parallel to line E (or A ll E) is clearly a sign from Alle. So, we are updating! Yaya! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"You look like you're up to something."

I look up at Cedric like a deer caught in headlights of a muggle car. He knows me too well.

"Don't worry about that. I'm planning something that will protect Alle from unwanted attention." I reply, returning the parchment in front of me.

"Unwanted attention?" He asks as he sits next to me on the floor.

"Percy Weasley." I growl.

"Didn't he let you off the hook? I thought he was your ultimate hero after that."

"Yes but I caught him talking to Alle!"

"Avery, Alle is allowed to talk to members of the opposite sex. It doesn't mean they're going to fall in love and elope."

"Still. I want to know this boy if he's going to be friends with my cousin. So, I'm making a club that I will invite him to and then I will use that as a ruse to get to know him. Then I will tell Alle he is not to be trusted and therefore shouldn't talk to him." I explain, showing him the member badge I'm sketching.

"What if he's not that bad?" Cedric asks me.

"Please, that will never happen." I scoff, gathering my parchment up.

"Now where are you going?"

"The library. I need to figure out how to use magic to weld metal. I need to make the badges for the club." I shrug.

Cedric raises an eyebrow but doesn't protest as I leave the common room. I walk determinedly towards the library. I'm sure he's wondering why I didn't just ask Alle, but of course that couldn't be in condolence with the plan. Once at the library, I immediately head to the transfiguration section. Surely there's a spell that can turn something into a badge… right?

"Looking for something in particular?"

I turn to see my cousin standing beside me with many books in her arms.

"Actually, I need a spell that I could use to make a badge. I'm creating a new club and I'd like to have official badges." I reply, totally ignoring her suspicious look.

"Well I think being your older cousin in charge of looking out for you I should ask why, but being the librarian's assistant who couldn't care less," she mumbled, turning a corner and heading toward a shelf, "I guess I'll just let it go," she concluded, pulling a thin book off of the shelf and handing it to me.

"Thanks Alle!" I grin wickedly at her for a moment before turning away.

I quickly sprint into my dormitory and crack open the book. I flip through the pages until I find the proper spell. Apparently I need some article of clothing for this to work. I heft open my trunk and take out some old socks of mine. I mutter the incantation under my breath, imagining my sketch, and suddenly my socks turn into brilliant, gleaming badges.

"Score! Now to find that Weasley."

* * *

I skip through the halls, my wooden box tucked snugly under my arm. Right now, everyone is heading to dinner but I'm hoping I'll be able to catch my certain prefect before he can enter the Great Hall. Oh this is getting me so excited. After thinking for several minutes before dinner, I came to an interesting conclusion. I was originally doing this so I could tell Alle he isn't good to talk to. But now… I really do get the feeling we could be great friends. So this is a perfect opportunity to- there!

"Percy!" I greet as I slide in front of him, cornering him so he can't escape.

"Ah, yes, hello there Miss Lemaire." He looks away in discomfort.

"Please, call me Avery. Everyone does. Anyway, I do believe we got off on the wrong foot. Kind of. I mean, we met as you busted me for traversing the hall after curfew. And I decided I'd like to get to know you better. Do you want to join my new club?" I finally ask him, looking up at him hopefully.

"I don't think so. I'm much too busy as it is."

"But… no one will join! Maybe if they saw you in my club, they'd want to join as well! Please? You can be vice president." Like the night he caught me, I turn on my ultimate puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine. But only because that look is just too sad for me to bear. I don't actually want to-"" He grumbles reluctantly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hug him tightly in gratitude.

"Just let go of me." He begs.

I step away from him and whip out my box of badges. I dramatically open it so he can see all the badges. I have four rows of them, each color coded for each house. But each has the same etching. A faceless figure with half of its body red and the other white. The red side has a horn, a pointed tail, and a pitchfork in its hand. The white side has half of a halo, a wing, and a lyre in its hand. I'm quite proud of the artistry.

"I designed them myself." I boast proudly.

"What is this club called anyway?"

"Devil's Date with Destiny."

"Why on Earth did you name it that?" He asks, baffled by our club's name.

"That's for me to know and you to find out… if you're up to the challenge." I smirk then turn away from him.

Oh this is so exciting! I'll finally see if he really is awful for Alle or if he's worthy of my cousin's attention, and more importantly: mine. He better be worth it, because I do not want to waste my time on some insensitive prefect. But if he was insensitive, he wouldn't have fallen for my puppy dog eyes. This is one confusing person.

* * *

Today is Alle's only day off of volunteering in the library. She always takes Friday off to dedicate her entire afternoon to homework, projects, and studying for her O.W.L.s… even though they're next year for her. She spends her whole afternoon locked up somewhere, she won't ever tell me. Something about "Avery can I not have one afternoon to myself?" I know she's not seeing a boy, that's a normal teenage girl scenario. She's probably in her dorm, Ravenclaws hate the sunlight. So I decided my new club will meet in the library Fridays. I volunteer on Fridays (blame Alle) so I thought Percy could talk with me while I work.

"So, what is the point of this club?" Percy asks as he hands me another book for me to shelf.

"Easy. I take those who are perceived as arrogant, or just plainly disliked, and I take them under my wing. I tutor them to make them more likeable. I'm a Hufflepuff; I'm nice and love to help people. So I'm here to help you. Maybe if you take this seriously, a girl might actually take interest in you and won't find your brisk personality offensive." I explain to him as gently as I can.

"I take offense to that."

"Oh don't be so sensitive. That's just how you come off as. But I know you're really caring and you can be sweet."

Percy scoffs and looks away, not seeing me hold out my hand for another book. I roll my eyes and grab one from his stack.

"Please, don't act like this isn't true."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see him run a hand through his hair and sigh.

"But that doesn't mean I need any help. Haven't you ever thought that there's something, I don't know, more important than even us? Like there's just a part of life that we don't understand, a missing piece?" He is staring in the opposite direction, deep in thought when his gaze turns my way. He can obviously see my confused expression because he shakes his head, leaning it against the bookshelf and holding another book, which I gladly take and shove into place, contemplating what to say next.

"Well... I suppose everyone thinks that at one point or another. I guess it just depends on the person to figure out what the missing piece is. For some, it's knowledge. For others it's family. What do you think your missing piece is?" I reply thoughtfully, glancing over at him.

"I don't know."

"Then I guess you're lucky to have me here, hm? I could help you figure this all out... in time."

He shakes his head, and I think I can see a hint of a smile but that disappears quickly.

"Thank you Avery, but I don't need help. Forget I even said anything about this."

"Percy, I don't mind at all. I'm a person who takes pleasure in helping others... Percy, I'd like to consider you a friend soon... and friends tell other friends their thoughts, right?" I ask him tentatively.

He just shakes his head at me again.

"It was nice talking to you Avery, but I think I should be going now," he smiles weakly, walking off in the other direction toward the door.

"But Percy, wait," I start, becoming flustered as I try to get down and chase after him. By the time I turn the corner he's gone though. Maybe this won't be easy. Maybe I don't have to make him open up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
